Blossoming Love
by Queermazin
Summary: Anna has gotten a crush on a new girl at her school. Slight problem, she's the girl who broke her best friend's heart. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)


For Anna Summers, being a lesbian was one of the greatest joys of her life. Loving women, appreciating women, it was truly one of the greatest things that Anna was most thankful for. While others would be pining for men who would likely be assholes to her, Anna could happily date another woman who she knew would love and respect her.

Her first crush had been during her years at middle school, on a classmate of hers named Rapunzel. Anna remembered her beautiful long locks like it was yesterday. Of course, back then Anna hadn't even heard of the word lesbian, let alone understood how she actually felt. She just really liked Rapunzel.

Over the years, Anna would come to understand her identity and embrace it. Throughout her high school years, Anna would be flirting with many other girls her age, being playful and appealing. Her first serious relationship was with a girl named Giselle.

Giselle had been a joy for Anna to be with. They had the same interests, a similar personality, loved to sing and even had the same colour of hair. It was like a match made in heaven, but then Giselle's family had moved and their romance had to be called off.

Since then, Anna hadn't tried to date again, just have the odd casual fling. She didn't want to be abandoned again, to be left alone for reasons out of her control. Plus, as the end of her time at high school was coming to an end, Anna would need to focus on her studies more.

However, all that had changed considerably lately, when Anna had started having feelings for a new girl. This girl's name was Elsa. She was a foreign girl, from Norway apparently. Her family had recently moved to the States and she had just started at Anna's school.

Elsa herself was quite a beautiful young lady. With long platinum blonde hair in a French braid, a beautiful white and blue shirt she wore everywhere and blue eyes that looked like icy diamonds. She was like a princess to Anna, no, a queen. A queen from the land of ice and snow.

Of course, Anna had been a bit shy to even talk to Elsa. Oh, she had talked to her, but she didn't really consider them at the friend stage. She was too dorky to even talk about that. Besides, she didn't even know if Elsa even liked girls.

So Anna stayed quiet, only saying hi to Elsa whenever the blonde called her name. Over time, Anna had found that she was spending a lot more time with Elsa than she would have liked. The two of them, being high scoring students, were often paired in the same classes.

However, while Anna's confidence at talking to women grew, another factor came between her and Elsa. During the time that Anna knew Elsa, Elsa had actually been dating Anna's best friend Kristoff. Kristoff wasn't like the other boys Anna knew. He was kind, usually respectful to women and quite the gentleman. Very uncommon for a jock of his type.

He was a pure soul, always making Anna smile. He and Elsa had met when Elsa had recently become captain of the cheerleader team and was performing at one of the school's soccer matches, cheering the home team on. That was when apparently they hooked up.

Anna was happy for both Elsa and Kristoff, but wondered if either of them considered her own feelings, not that she'd told either of them how she really felt. One day, however, it all changed when Kristoff and Elsa broke up. Anna should have been happy for them both, but when Kristoff had come crying to Anna, telling her that Elsa had been mean to him and a total bitch, saying she didn't love him anymore, that was when Anna's opinion of Elsa soured.

Kristoff had been a genuinely kind person to Elsa, the two of them having rarely, if ever argued and yet, Elsa had been such a cruel person to him. This was when Anna started to hate Elsa a little, not entirely, but a little. Her emotions about Elsa became conflicted from that point onwards.

One morning, Anna was in her computer class, one of the classes she had grown to hate. Not because she hated computers, oh no she was a total nerd about them. But because in this particular class, Elsa was sitting next to her. This caused Anna to struggle slightly.

When Anna should have been doing her work, she'd be looking over her shoulder at Elsa, pining for her, before snapping herself out of it, reminding herself that this was the girl who'd broken her best friend's heart. She shouldn't have been near her, yet she had no choice.

That morning, the class were doing group work in pairs. They had to create a powerpoint that would be shown at the end of the week to the rest of the class about online safety. Elsa and Anna had been paired up together, much to Anna's dismay.

As she was sat at her computer, Anna looked over her shoulder at Elsa, who had been sitting at her side. Elsa had been letting her take the reins of the project, having agreed to get the information that they would need to put into the presentation.

As Anna was sorting the formatting, Elsa looked over at her from her own computer, smiling. "Need any help?"

"N-No, I'm good," Anna responded.

"You sure, you're putting a lot of work on yourself," Elsa replied. "We are supposed to be doing this as a team, Anna."

"I know, but I don't mind," Anna told her. "I'm used to having a lot on my shoulders. Did you manage to pull any info together that we could stick into this thing?"

"I already did," Elsa insisted. "I made the bibliography and documented over a dozen sites on online safety, as well as some helpful guides online."

Anna was impressed. Elsa always did work efficiently and to a good standard. It envied her a little. She knew that Elsa was eager to get something done, so Anna decided to give her a task. She looked over at Elsa, smiling. "Alright, I've got the font set up. Did you get the email of the powerpoint?"

"Yup!" Elsa confirmed, smiling. "I've already got it loaded."

"Okay," Anna replied. "I'll handle the first three slides, you can handle the second three slides."

"Sounds like a plan," Elsa accepted, beaming as she got to work. As Elsa and Anna were typing and clicking away, the blonde looked over Anna's powerpoint, smiling softly. "Hey, this is actually pretty good so far. I think we're gonna be the best of the class."

Anna couldn't help blushing from Elsa's compliment, even if she knew it was a bit wrong. Elsa was being so kind and sweet to her, but she still had her doubts. What if this was how Elsa was, bringing her victims close with compliments before going for the kill.

Shaking her head, Anna got those crazy thoughts out of her mind. She was enjoying her time with Elsa working on this powerpoint with her and that was all that she really cared about in the end. For the first time in ages, she was enjoying Elsa's company.

"Thanks," Anna replied. "It means a lot coming from a class A star like you."

Elsa giggled. "You're the same grade as me, silly. Come on, let's get this part done so we don't have to stay behind after school."

"Amen to that," Anna agreed, getting back to work.

xXx

Some hours later, and Anna was sat outside of the school, sitting by a blossom tree in a nearby park. She preferred being out here, no noise from the canteen or from the classrooms, just the gentle summer breeze and the sound of birds in the air.

She sighed, looking down at the meal of chicken chunks and chips on her lap. Sure, this was very unhealthy, especially considering the salt on it, but Anna didn't mind. She didn't exactly care much about how she looked physically.

All Anna cared about was eating her lunch in peace and quiet. But suddenly, her silence was broken when she heard the sound of rustling grass from behind her. From behind the stump of the blossom tree, Anna noticed Elsa walking up to her, carrying a platter of more healthy-looking food.

Anna was puzzled and a little surprised to see Elsa out here, standing near her. "Elsa? What are you doing out here?"

"I... thought I'd come and eat with you for a change," Elsa replied, sitting down next to Anna. "You don't mind do you?"

Not wanting to seem rude, Anna shook her head. "No, I don't mind. I... I actually like your company a lot, Elsa." She caught herself blushing again.

Elsa picked up her sandwich and started to eat, sighing as her teeth bit into Ham and Lettuce. "Hmm, so good." She swallowed. "You come out here every lunchtime?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, it can get pretty busy down in the canteen. To be honest, I'm surprised you found me out here. Are you... stalking me?"

Her classmate laughed. "Oh god, no, I'd never dream of it." She giggled. "No, I just saw you heading towards the park when lunch started and I followed you out here."

Feeling a little relieved, Anna started to eat her food. She was blushing softly all the while, watching Elsa eat as well. This was so weird. Anna had been having so many mixed signals about Elsa, and here she was, having lunch with her.

But perhaps it was some strange sign, a sign that things were going to change, probably for the better. But Anna still couldn't shake her knowledge of the fact that Elsa was still the same woman who had broken Kristoff's heart. Now though, Anna was starting to doubt that a bit.

As Elsa ate her ice cream, she looked over at Anna. "You want some?" She said, offering it to Anna.

"You mean I can have a bit of your ice cream?" Anna wondered.

Elsa nodded. "It's chocolate chip. I don't know if you like it or not."

Anna's eyes widened in glee. "I love that! It's my favourite flavour!"

The blonde giggled, offering her spoon to Anna. She watched as Anna took a small piece of chocolate ice cream, placing it into her mouth. Anna then swallowed, sighing softly as she looked at Elsa. "Mmm, that's so delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," Elsa responded, smiling kindly at her. She then looked away, putting her platter down after she had finished her food. Anna was just finished as well, the two of them looking at one another. There was a bit of awkward silence between the two girls.

Looking down at her hands. Anna really didn't know what to say. Elsa was so kind to her just now and she was being a joy to be with. Anna wanted to say fuck it to her deep-held judgements about Elsa and just say she liked her right there and then.

But Anna didn't want to betray Kristoff's trust. She cared for her friend greatly and didn't want to let him down. Fortunately, though, Anna didn't need to speak, as Elsa spoke up a few moments later.

"Anna... I wanna ask you something," Elsa then spoke up. "You see, we've been spending a lot of time together, and you seem sweet. I was wondering if maybe... you'd like to hang out with me. I'd... I'd like to be friends with you."

Her eyes widening at Elsa's suggestion, Anna felt quite surprised. Elsa had indeed been sweet to her in return, but Anna didn't know if she could be friends with her. At least, not without clearing the bad air between them first. Taking a moment to form her reply, she looked at Elsa, sighing a little.

"Elsa, I'd love to be your friend," she said. "You are kind, sweet, beautiful... I'd probably love to be more than just your friend but... there's something I don't know about you. I don't know how you can really be?"

Elsa looked a bit surprised at that statement. "W-What are you talking about? Is there something wrong Anna?"

Sighing, Anna looked back at Elsa. "Well... I have a friend of mine, a best friend. His name's Kristoff. You and he used to be quite a couple. But one day, he came to me, crying his eyes out, saying you'd broken up with him and didn't love him anymore. He was so... heartbroken. I've had the biggest crush on you since you first came to this school, but because of that... I don't know if I want to be around you." She sniffled a little. "I don't want you to hurt me like he did."

"Anna..." Elsa looked down, sighing. "Anna, I didn't hurt Kristoff like that. I'm sorry he took it the wrong way, but the thing is... I do still care about him, as a friend." She smiled a little. "You see, a while ago, I realised something about myself. There wasn't something about me that just didn't fit right about my feelings for Kristoff. He was kind to me, but I felt like I didn't feel like I loved him back. That was when I realised something. I... I wasn't straight as I thought. I actually liked girls... and the girl I liked... was you."

Anna's cheeks glowed bright pink. "Elsa... you like me?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes... But, we don't have to be like that, not if you don't want to." She sighed. "I'm sorry if I've been making you feel awkward all this time."

Realising that this really was a fresh start for them both, Anna shook her head. "No... I understand now. I finally understand." She smiled. "But... can we take it slow, please? I... I don't wanna rush whatever we've got between us."

Smiling, Elsa reached her hand over to Anna's, touching it. "Of course." She smiled. "I... I don't suppose you wanna kiss me or anything."

"Not yet," Anna said with a blush. "But... can we have a first hug?"

Anna's new friend smiled. "Sure." She agreed. She and Anna then leaned over to one another, quickly wrapping their arms around the other tightly, hugging close to each other. Anna sighed, as did Elsa as the other girl stroked their hair.

"I'll be good to you Anna," Elsa then vowed, smiling as she continued to cuddle Anna. "I promise you."

xXx

**Author's note:** Sorry for not posting for a while, I kinda got ill last week from food poisoning and couldn't post anything. So I'm making up for it this week with an extra big fic bomb :3. Hope you enjoy what I've got in store and that you enjoy this first Elsanna fluff.


End file.
